Up from the ashes, the Pheonix flies again
by Life is but a Dream2000
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! I UPDATED! Sequel to the Black Pheonix Feather Falls, what happend to Vicious after Session 26? R&R!
1. A new beginning

Hey everybody! I'm back with my sequel! But, so far I've only written one chapter so I can use all the help that I can get on writing the next chapter! Suggestions are welcomed!! Bring 'em on! Oh yah, this fic is dedicated to D.Angel. She read this first chapter for me so that I know that it's not total sh*t and she reviewed my first story with such enthusiasm. I thank you very much D.Angel. Now then, on to the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vicious laid back on his bunk, his leg draping over the edge, swinging slightly for no reason at all except for boredom. It had been nearly six months since his last encounter with Spike, since Spike had sent him to this horrible, filthy place where a guy couldn't even take a shower without being slightly nervous.  
  
Why, you ask? Vicious was in prison, you know the score. Needless to say, Vicious had spent a little less time being concerned with body hygiene since he had come here. Vicious glanced up at eh clock in his cell, 11:15 A.M. "Only 2 more hours in this hell hole," Vicious thought to himself. "Only 2 more hours."  
  
Vicious had had that bounty that put him here put on his head for assassinating that presidential candidate, but luckily for him he was as good an assassin as he thought, and the police weren't able to get much on him. Unfortunately it was still enough to put him in prison, and the past six months had crawled by like a sleep-deprived snail.  
  
He had definitely not been the most popular man in the prison during his half-year stay. He refused to be anyone's bitch and anyone who tried to make him one had limped away with more then a few bruises.  
  
"Hey! You! Old man!" one of the guards called from outside his cell. "Time for you to go!" Vicious pushed off his bunk. He had the top one, so he did a little flip in mid-air, landing squarely on his feet. He smirked as he walked to the door and the guard opened it with a shocked look on his face. "Sorry man, but with the hair.," the guard started.  
  
Vicious walked down the hallway of cells, men hanging their hands through the bars on either side. A few men whistled at Vicious as he went by. "Horny bastards," he thought to himself. Just then, a hand reached out from the bars and grabbed his right arm. He reacted by punching the guy in the nose with his left hand. The guard made a very loud and obvious cough, telling Vicious to move on.  
  
Vicious chuckled to himself, rolling his shoulder as the guard led him through a door at the end of the hallway. Despite being dirty and grubby and being completely full of men who were either gay or had been in there so long that they had become gay, this prison insisted that all inmates be at least fully mobile. The first month that Vicious had been here, he had gone into surgery for his shoulder, and by the forth month, it could no longer be used as a weakness against him!  
  
The guard directed him over to a counter where another guard sat, reading a Playboy.  
  
"Name?" the guard asked, flipping the magazine sideways and raising his eyebrows.  
  
"Vicious." Vicious replied.  
  
"Name?" the guard asked again, not believing him.  
  
"That's his real name Stan." The first guard said, snickering a little bit as he said it. Stan shrugged, seemingly reluctantly put down his magazine, and disappeared through a door. A few minutes later, the guard reappeared carrying what looked like a small laundry basket.  
  
"Clothes," the guard said, handing Vicious his coat, shirt, tie, suit, and shoes. "And what do we have here?" the guard said, lifting Vicious's katana out of the basket.  
  
"I'll take that," the first guard said, grabbing it out of Stan's hand. Vicious glared at him and clenched his fist. "I'll give it back before we release you," the guard said, taking the katana out of its sheath and swinging it around idiotically.  
  
"Is ever true, I'm surrounded by fools." Vicious mumbled to himself. The guard pointed Vicious over to a dressing room and then continued swinging the sword around like a kid at Halloween.  
  
Inside the dressing room was a full length mirror and a few hooks. Vicious hung up his clothes and then looked at himself in the mirror with disgust. He wore a yellow T-shirt that had originally been white, but God knows how many people had worn it, and an orange pants/jacket onsombel. The orange made Vicious look even more pale and grey then he was, and the baggy-ness of the outfit made him look like a weak twig of a man. Looks can definitely be deceiving and Vicious quickly shed his garments for clothes that he'd waited what seemed like forever to wear.  
  
As he finished tying his shoes, he looked into the mirror. He's like to see one of those guys back there try to make him their butt-monkey when he looked this menacing. He smirked at his reflection.  
  
"Ready or not Spike, here I come!" he thought to himself as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, don't you clean up right perdy?" Stan called from behind his counter with a smirk.  
  
Vicious shot him a glance that wiped the smile off his face, went over to the other guard and grabbed his katana, and walked out the door.  
  
*****  
  
Vicious had been lucky, he'd been sent to a small local prison instead of one of the space rehabilitation centers. He began walking down the street, looking around trying to get his berrings. His apartment was about six blocks from here.  
  
Then the thought occurred to him, was it even his apartment anymore? He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out his key.  
  
"Would the land lord have taken this back if it wasn't mine anymore?" Vicious thought to himself. He decided that he may as well try and headed for his apartment building.  
  
He came to a cross-walk, and just then the red hand popped up. Cars came streaming from both ways of the street. Vicious leaned against the light pole, in no particular hurry.  
  
A child and her mother came up to the cross-walk from a different direction. The girl looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Are you my daddy?" the girl asked. Vicious glared at her.  
  
"No Missy," the mom said. "That man's not your daddy." Vicious turned his head back to the traffic. "I'm sorry about that. My husband died while I was still pregnant and just recently she started asking about her dad and I couldn't bring myself to tell her, so I just told her that he left, so now she's looki." the woman started.  
  
Vicious turned his head to look at her and she immediately shut up. Her eyes became wide and she clutched her child to her. She then turned the other way and ran.  
  
That woman did look very familiar, Vicious guessed that he had killed her husband at one time or another, maybe it would be one more thing that he could blame on Spike.  
  
The red hand turned into the green person walking and Vicious started off again for his apartment.  
  
That's all I have so far. Questions? Comments? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Minor note: my friend Valkyrie says that I'm the Anti-Christ of punctuation, do you agree?  
  
L8ter Dayz!  
  
Life is but a Dream2000 


	2. Things will always change!

Hey peoples! What's up? Ok, this chapter in my story is most definitely comic relief! Have you ever just been writing a story, a definite tone to it, and then all of a sudden, the characters go against you? It's just like one morning, they wake up and say, "Hey! Let's jack up L*****'s story today!" (I bleeped out my real name! ^_^ *giggle*) But yah, this will most likely be the last chappie that I put up in awhile! I'm going down to me mommies over the summer. But yah, KEEP REVIEWING! Thanks much to those who did, and Valkyrie, I'm sorry but I didn't use your suggestion! I'll consider it for later chapters though! Anywho, THE DISCLAIMER! *Dun-dun- duuuun!*  
  
Disclaimer: LOOK AT ME! DO I LOOK LIKE I COULD OWN COWBOY BEBOP???????  
  
Vicious walked towards his apartment door, taking his key out of his pocket. "Well, here goes nothing," he thought to himself. With that, he put the key in the lock and opened the door. "Hello?" he called as he walked through the door.  
  
"Is that you darling?" a woman's voice called. Before Vicious could answer, a machete was hurled at his face. He ducked just in time and a woman ran out in a lime green bathrobe with pink flowers. "Of all the people that you could cheat on me with, it had to be Stacey?!" the woman yelled.  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Vicious yelled back at the woman.  
  
"You're not my husband! How did you get in?" the woman screamed.  
  
"This used to be my apartment before I was sent off to prison!" Vicious yelled, only now realizing how silly this must look.  
  
"Well it's not your apartment anymore! Get out! Get Out! GET OUT!!" the woman yelled at Vicious.  
  
"Fine then I will!" Vicious yelled. "Sorry to bother you!" Vicious turned and was about to walk out the door, but it opened and in walked a balding man in a worn out business suit.  
  
"Karen, I.." the man started. Then he saw Vicious. He turned to his wife, in her bathrobe, then to Vicious, then back to his wife. "Well then! You catch me kissing your sister once and you go out and get yourself a MAN HOAR?!"  
  
"I." Vicious started.  
  
"Like Stacey is any better then a man hoar, the woman has frickin mustache!" the woman yelled, her voice going hoarse.  
  
"That says a whole lot about your family doesn't it!" the man screamed back.  
  
"I'm gonna leave now." Vicious said, and walked out the door. He looked over his shoulder as he walked out only to see that the couple had each other in strangle holds.  
  
Vicious walked out of the apartment building, "What am I gonna do now?" He walked down the street, hands in his pockets, not looking where he was going or even up. He barely even realized it when he bumped into someone. It was a girl carrying shopping bags and when Vicious bumped into her, everything in the bags spilled out onto the street.  
  
"Sorry," Vicious mumbled, not really meaning it.  
  
"Why don't you watch where you're going jerk?" the girl said, grabbing a loaf of bread before it got run over by a car.  
  
Vicious had been slowly walking away, but he immediately recognized the voice. "Fadia?" he said, turning around.  
  
"Vicious?" Fadia asked. "Is that you? When did you get out of prison?"  
  
"Why do you care?" Vicious said with a scoff. "You were the one who called the police to report my bounty!"  
  
"Oh, you heard about that huh?" Fadia said her eyes downcast. "Did you also hear that I was the one who got you into that local prison?"  
  
"No," Vicious said, squatting down and picking up groceries.  
  
"Yah, well, I felt that I owed you something," Fadia said, slowly trying to get up carrying her shopping bags. "So I guess that I'll see you around."  
  
"Yah," Vicious said.  
  
"Yep," Fadia said, just standing there.  
  
"So, do." Vicious started.  
  
"I need help carrying my groceries? Yes!" Fadia said, handing over 6 of her bags. "Follow me."  
  
Vicious looked at the bags, shrugged, and followed Fadia. "Oh well, I've got nothing better to do," Vicious thought to himself. "But I feel like somebody's being hustled and I think that it's me!"  
  
Vicious could only imagine how ridiculous this whole thing looked. A man with a trench coat, a blank look on his face, and a katana, carrying shopping bags behind a 13 year old. The only thing that would make this even weirder is if he still had his bird and Fadia had him on a leash! (I actually drew a picture of that! ^^)  
  
"Hurry up Vicious, we're almost there and I don't want my ice cream to melt!" Fadia called over her shoulder.  
  
"You have ice cream in here? How old are you, 5?" Vicious mumbled to himself.  
  
"I'm 14, you forget very easily Vicious!" Fadia called back.  
  
"Last time you said that you were 13! Will you decide your age already?!" Vicious said.  
  
"You've been in prison for 6 months, my birthday's come and gone," Fadia called back. "You missed the party!"  
  
Vicious looked down at his feet, it had been awhile since he'd had a birthday party, or even noticed when his birthday came and went. "I guess that I don't have a life." Vicious thought to himself.  
  
"Come on, this way!" Fadia called, climbing the steps of an apartment building.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Vicious and Fadia stepped out of the elevator on the 4th floor. Fadia walked over to one of the doors, opened it, and motioned for Vicious to come in. Inside the apartment was a couch, a television, and a chair for the living room, a kitchenette, and two doors that Vicious guessed were the bedroom and a bathroom.  
  
Fadia went over and put her bags in the kitchen and then came back, grabbed the other bags from Vicious, and put them in the kitchen too. "Go ahead and sit down, make yourself at home!" Fadia said, motioning over to the couch.  
  
Vicious went over and slumped back on the couch. "This is comfier then the bed back at my old apartment!" Vicious thought to himself, staring at the ceiling.  
  
Fadia came over and sat in the chair, looking at Vicious.  
  
"So, you live here alone?" Vicious asked, not taking his eyes off the ceiling.  
  
"Yep, it suits my needs." Fadia said, following Vicious's example and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Then what was up with all the grocery bags?" Vicious asked, stretching himself out across the couch.  
  
"I just got paid today and I haven't eaten in awhile. I went a little crazy." Fadia said. And she looked it too. Her clothes looked kind of baggy on her and her face was paler then usual.  
  
Vicious looked over at her, she wore all black. Black boots, black pants, black shirt, black jacket. Vicious was for an instant certain that this girl was a vampire. (^_^ little thing between me and Valkyrie) Then he noticed something about the jacket. It had broad shoulders like it was made for a man, a silver chain connecting in the front, and it came down in a v- like shape in the back. Only one type of person he knew wore jackets like that.  
  
"What line of work did you say you were in again?" Vicious asked, his eyes focused on Fadia.  
  
"I didn't say," Fadia said, feeling Vicious's gaze and looking over at him.  
  
"You work for the syndicate, don't you." Vicious said, getting back up into a sitting position.  
  
"Yah, I know, the jacket gives me away doesn't it," Fadia said, looking down at her clothes. "But I really don't work for them, I'm just an informant. They need information, I'm."  
  
"I know what an informant is," Vicious said. "I used to work for the Red Dragons remember?"  
  
"Why didn't you ever go back?" Fadia asked.  
  
"Personal reasons!" Vicious snapped.  
  
"Ok, whatever," Fadia said. "By the way, where are you staying?"  
  
"I don't really know," Vicious said. "I'll find somewhere. I'd better go."  
  
Vicious had started to get up when Fadia spoke up.  
  
"You can stay here until you find somewhere else if you want." Fadia said, rather speedily.  
  
"Ok then," Vicious said lying back down on the couch. Fadia went into the kitchen to get a soda. "Let me know when dinner's ready." Vicious yelled over.  
  
Ok so whatcha think? I hope that it's good and that I can find a definite plot line soon! I think that I have one figured out, but there characters just seem to love messing things up for me! The voices in my head don't like them! (^_^) j/k Anywho, I'll see if I can put up one more chapter before school ends, but I can't promise anything! Until next time!  
  
Toodles!  
  
Life is but a Dream2000 


	3. Reflection, and the former lackey Trev

Hello everybody! I'm back with my updating! Wow! I wrote a lot of stuff over the summer and I've been trying to put that up and ::gasp:: I almost forgot about THIS story! *wipes finger at self* SHAME! SHAME! Anyway, here it is! I hope that you enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON"T OWN COWBOY BEBOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A second later, Vicious was hit over the head with some kind of box. Vicious sat up, holding his head where the object had collided, and picked up the thing that had hit him. It was an instant potato mix, (those things are MIGHTY tasty!) "If you want food, you make it," Fadia said, sitting down with her soda. Vicious stared daggers at her, clenching the fist that was holding his head. "Don't give me that look," Fadia said with a smirk. "Or have you forgotten, I know your weakness?" Vicious cracked his knuckles, setting the box down.  
  
"Just try it," Vicious growled.  
  
"I'll be forced to if you don't stop looking at me like that," Fadia returned with a lighter toned growl. "I've learned a few things from you syndicate buddies since you got sent off to prison and you're asking for it."  
  
"Oh really, what have my "buddies" taught you?" Vicious said, leaning back on the couch and examining the box for cooking instructions.  
  
"Plenty," Fadia replied. "Like for one thing, if you look at somebody like that, it gives them the right to kick the crap out of you. Needless to say, I keep well-stocked medical supplies."  
  
"The stubborn bitch eh?" Vicious said, heaving himself off the couch and walking into the kitchen.  
  
"To the end," Fadia said, following Vicious and leaning against the kitchen wall. "You're not actually going to make that, are you?"  
  
"No," Vicious said, giving her a sideways glance. "I figured that I would lure you into the kitchen and then make you make it for me. Now get cooking, I'm starving!"  
  
"You never change, do you," Fadia said, turning to leave. Vicious grabbed her arm and she turned around and punched him square in the shoulder. She wore a look of shock on her face as he smiled and rolled his shoulder.  
  
"Hey, that felt pretty good. Do it again." Vicious said, smirking at the look on Fadia's face. "Now then, are you going to get in there or am I going to have to show you how I dealt with people who gave me the look?" Fadia simply raised an eyebrow at this, not even the slightest worry in her eyes.  
  
"Ok then," Fadia said. "Listen, I'm not up for making anything, I'm going to be leaving in about a half-an-hour anyway to meet with a consultant. Um, hold on a second." She walked out of the kitchen and went through one of the doors; Vicious guessed that she was going into her bedroom. When she came back, she was carrying a suitcase. She handed it over to Vicious. "Use this, go out and buy yourself some dinner."  
  
"Is this my suitcase from before?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Yah, I saved it for you, thought you might need it some time," Fadia said.  
  
"I don't want this; this is that bastard Spike's money!" Vicious said, pushing the suitcase back at Fadia.  
  
"Actually, it's the syndicate's money. Spike caught a huge bounty for them and he's been living off that ever since." Fadia said, holding the suitcase out for Vicious to take. Vicious looked at it with disgust, but accepted it.  
  
"Fine then, I'll go out," Vicious said. He moved towards the door and Fadia plopped down on the couch in front of the TV. Vicious opened the case, took out few thousand woolongs, and set the case by the door. "How will I be able to get back in if you're not here?"  
  
"There's a spare key under the mat," Fadia said, not taking her eyes off the TV. Vicious partially nodded and walked out the door. As it closed, Fadia looked over and smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A week later, Vicious walked down the street, looking left and right for some kind of restaurant. He finally came across one of those restaurant/bar crosses and walked in. he sat down at the bar and waited for the bartender or a waitress or somebody to come over. Eventually, somebody came by with a menu. Vicious skimmed over it, ordered something, and then looked around the place.  
  
It wasn't too crowded, there were about 20 tables in the place and about 6 of them were filled at random parts of the restaurant. Vicious turned around and crossed his arms on the bar, putting his head down on them. "What am I going to do?" Vicious thought to himself. How was he going to get a jog? His last one had been for Spike, and he'd found Vicious the mare- dick. Vicious just sat there, wondering what was next for him, his only skills were best suited for syndicate work, but would they take him back? It wasn't any secret that nobody liked him that much there. When he had taken over, he'd had to punish more people for looking at him the wrong way then ever before. "Maybe I'm the bastard," he thought to himself.  
  
The restaurant door opened and a cool draft swept through the door, depleting the cigarette stink that clung to the place. Vicious didn't care though; he was too obsessed with wallowing in his own self-pity. When did he become like this? This is what friends do to you, what people do to you! They talk about their lives and you see all the wonderful things and relationships that they have, and it makes you realize how completely horrible you have it! Humans should be solitary creatures; depression would be depleted all over the world!  
  
Vicious barley even noticed it when somebody sat down beside him at the bar. He lifted his head partially and looked straight in front of him. There was one of those huge room length mirrors on the wall behind the bar. "God you look pathetic Vicious!" he thought to himself seeing possibly the most grey thing that he'd ever seen starting back at him. How ironic that his reflection was surrounded by alcohol on both sides. After Vicious had left the Red Dragon, he'd become a severe alcoholic. It seemed all that he was good for at the time. At night going out and getting drunk beyond comprehension and waking up the next morning in a bed that he didn't recognize next to some of the ugliest women that he had ever seen, with hangovers like you wouldn't believe. He was quiet enough sneaking out that he'd never had to see those women again.  
  
Still, he thought that he'd had hope when that anonymous "boss" had hired him as an assassin. He'd had something to do besides drink the nights away. But no, even that had turned out wrong. Everything always went wrong for him! Before Spike had come, he'd had a prominate position in the most powerful syndicate in the galaxy, he'd had Julia, but most of all, he'd had his pride. "Why doesn't God just kill me now?" Vicious mumbled to himself. But he wasn't the only one who'd heard himself.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't the drunken cripple!" a mocking tone said beside him. Vicious turned his head towards the voice and let out a frustrated groan in his head. Sitting beside him was a youth in his late teens with broad shoulders and dirty blonde hair that went to about the middle of his back. It was Trev. He'd been Vicious's lackey when Vicious was still part of the syndicate and had originally been Spike's underling. Trev had been assigned to serve under Vicious, judging on how Trev had acted towards him, kicking a screaming all the way.  
  
Trev loathed Vicious, and had probably done a victory dance when Vicious had left. Vicious could tell by the gleam in his eyes now that he was more then happy to see Vicious looking like this. "How ya been buddy? Just got out of jail huh. When's your boyfriend getting out?" Trev said with an evil gleam in his eye and a smirk.  
  
"Why're you here Trev?" Vicious growled.  
  
"Well, first to see how pitiful you are," Trev said.  
  
"Of course," Vicious said, in no mood for this kid.  
  
"But really, I came to bring you back into the syndicate," Trev said with a look of disgust.  
  
To be continued..  
  
See you Space Cowboy!  
  
Life is but a Dream2 0 0 0 


	4. You always come back, no matter what

Dream: Hey peoples! Wow! Long time no update!  
  
Vicious: And there isn't a day that goes by that I'm not thankful for that! So, how're you planning on torturing me now?  
  
Dream: Why whatever do you mean Vicious? *innocent look*  
  
Vicious: Don't you think that you can fool me! I know your pattern of behavior! You're gonna make it all good for me and then find some way to mess it up!  
  
Dream: *hides notebook behind back* Why whatever would give you that idea?  
  
Vicious: Call it bishonen's intuition. Plus, you already made me out to be weak and a cripple, made me work for Spike, and then sent me to prison! But I know that you'll come up with something else to do to me in that twisted little head of yours!  
  
Dream: I can't believe that you have that little trust in me! Anyway, will you please just do the disclaimer now?  
  
Vicious: This freak over here doesn't own me, or anything else connected with Cowboy Bebop. She does own the characters Fadia and Trev though. There, yah happy?  
  
Dream: Yep! Now then, on with the fanfiction!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What'd you say?" Vicious said sitting up.  
  
"Don't make me repeat myself! You know perfectly well what I said," Trev said, not loosing his look of loathing.  
  
"I know, I just wanted to savor that look on your face," Vicious said with an evil smile. "So they want me back do they?"  
  
"Yes," Trev said with a voice that was between a mumble and a growl.  
  
"Do you know why?" Vicious asked, his face going back to its normal seriousness.  
  
"You know for a guy who's getting a VERY big break here, you sure do ask a lot of questions," Trev said.  
  
"Well, if you can't answer me. . ." Vicious said, with a shrug.  
  
"No, I don't know," Trev said, shifting his weight on his chair. "All that he told me was to find you and bring you back to headquarters."  
  
"How did you know where to find me?" Vicious asked as his food came.  
  
"Anonymous tip off," Trev said, resting an elbow on the bar.  
  
"Anonymous huh?" Vicious said. "I don't believe you; you had somebody tail me didn't you. I bet it was Fadia."  
  
"Look Vicious, I enjoy talking and even looking at you about as much as I like getting kicked in the balls," Trev said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"That can be arranged, very soon infact," Vicious said, returning the annoyance with a glare.  
  
"Ha ha. I'm in no way in the mood for your attitude right now Vicious. I just wanna get out of here now, so let's go!" Trev said getting up and going over to the door. He opened it and a huge gust of wind blew in, causing a few blonde strands to break free of his elbow length pony-tail and blow into his green eyes.  
  
"Sorry, can't go yet," Vicious said, tucking his hair behind his ears. "I have to finish eating." Vicious smirked and Trev growled. He stomped over to Vicious's chair like a two year old having a tantrum and looked down at him. He began tapping his foot and put his hand on his hip with the other on the bar.  
  
Vicious picked up a fork and began eating, moving his fork at one centimeter per minute speed. Trev began tapping his foot louder and telling Vicious to speed up.  
  
"Be patient Mr. Teapot," Vicious said, doing a caricature of Trev's pose. Trev let out an irritated noise, oh how Vicious loved to play with this man's head.  
  
"That's it!" Trev said, and grabbed a passing waitress. "Can you wrap up this guy's food, we're in a hurry." Trev went over and grabbed Vicious's arm, hauling him to his feet.  
  
"Let go of me now," Vicious said, his voice pure venom.  
  
"Fine, now let's go!" Trev said, letting go of Vicious's arm and pointing to the door. Vicious shrugged, picked up his food, and headed towards the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vicious had passed the syndicate office almost everyday, but it had been almost three years since he'd been inside it. It looked pretty much as it had before. A new paint job and some of the escalators were replaced. Vicious felt very stupid right now, everybody around him wearing sunglasses and standing straight, their suits freshly pressed, and him with a wrinkled trench coat and a take-out container.  
  
Still, he did manage to be recognized several times. Men scurried out of his way with 'scared-to-death' looks on their faces and mumbled phrases like  
  
"Vicious is back!  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"Crap"  
  
and "I thought he was dead!"  
  
Vicious managed one of his old smiles at this, causing a few people to shudder.  
  
"Well, you seem to be enjoying yourself very much," a voice said behind him and then Fadia appeared at his side. Vicious turned his head and she gave him an 'I'm so innocent' smile.  
  
"Informant huh?" Vicious said.  
  
"Yah, they called me here. I have no idea why though."  
  
"Uh huh, sure," Vicious said, stepping onto the elevator. Fadia followed and slouched against the side of the elevator with Trev standing by the door.  
  
"So, does he really want him back in the syndicate or does he have something special in mind?" Fadia asked, glancing over at Trev.  
  
"Are you talking to me or am I the only one who has no idea what the fuck is going on instead of that the new head of the syndicate that used to be mine wants to see me for some unknown reason that even the girl that I'm living with and the man who was sent to find me won't tell?" Vicious said, glancing fro m Fadia to Trev.  
  
"Jesus man, do you ever take a breath?" Fadia said, sticking her hands in her pockets.  
  
"Only when he finds it absolutely necessary," Trev said before Vicious could reply.  
  
"Do you still think that I can't speak for myself?" Vicious asked, watching the numbers above the door light up and then go out as the elevator moved upwards.  
  
"I don't need to think, I know. Trev replied, looking over his shoulder. Before Vicious could reply with another tired cliché, a crackling noise filled the elevator. Trev and Vicious immediately looked over at Fadia.  
  
"What?" she asked, sticking a lollipop in his mouth and stuffing the wrapper into her pocket along with her hands. For one second, Vicious got a flash of Spike. He used to slouch just like that with a cigarette in his mouth. Vicious quickly shook off the image and focused his attention back on the floor numbers.  
  
"We're almost there; you may want to take that thing out of your mouth. Remember what happened last time?" Trev said, redoing his ponytail to catch those strands that had fallen out.  
  
Fadia slightly shuddered and stuck the candy back in its wrapper and then back in her pocket. She then, along with Trev (ain't I got good grammar!), took an 'at ease' position, spreading their legs slightly and putting their hands behind their backs as the elevator came to the top floor. The door opened and they walked out.  
  
Vicious stopped after he'd taken two steps off the elevator. They had changed this room beyond belief! There were bright lights everywhere, those fake plants that you see in office buildings, a mini bar on the far side of the room, gold walls, and blood red carpet. Then if that wasn't bad enough, Vicious decided to look up.  
  
"Dear God, what have they done?!" Vicious said inside his head as he let out a small gasp. The ceiling was completely made out of glass, no support beams or anything, with a little design carved in around the edge. It was a dragon; long, scaly, razor-sharp teeth. Ferocious looking really, but that's not what bugged Vicious. It was the fact that this deadly creature of legend was chasing . . . a butterfly.  
  
"Yah I know," Fadia said, coming over next to Vicious to look up too. "Terrifying isn't it?"  
  
"They decided to do it over in glass instead of building a new ceiling after your little . . . confrontation with Spike," Trev said.  
  
"But . . . it looks . . . why is it chasing a butterfly?!" Vicious managed to get out, not taking his eyes off of the ceiling.  
  
"Oh, it's not chasing it. They just wanted the best person for the glass design and she puts her butterfly symbol on everything. Just try to focus on the dragon," Trev said, looking like he was trying to see the beauty of a scorpion sting or a decaying cadaver.  
  
"Oh come on, it's not that bad," a silky voice said in front of them.  
  
All the people gaping at the ceiling looked down to see a man standing before them. He was dressed in a suit and a white Red Dragon trench coat. He had long red hair and a surprisingly caring face. Vicious looked him over once: besides a few obvious characteristics, he was the double of a man that Vicious had once known, Grencia.  
  
"Greetings Vicious, I've been looking forward to our meeting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dream: Aaaaand that's that! The chapter is done!  
  
Vicious: And you know that it's just gonna get worse!  
  
Dream: That's it Mr. Glass-half-empty! I'm tired of you and your emotional constipation! BE HAPPY DAMN IT!!!  
  
Vicious: 0.o;; . . . . . ummmm, sunshine and puppies?  
  
Dream: THAT'S BETTER! *innocent smile* Now then, to kind of steal from Anne Rice here. . . .  
  
The Vicious Chronicles will continue!  
  
Dream: Man that's fun for some odd reason to type! ^_^ So yah, read and review! I love reviews! 


	5. New boss, same old job

Hey there people! And by people, I mean the about 2 people who read my story! ^_^ Ok, this is going to be a short intro, but I'd like to start it out by thanking D.Angel. She's read this story since the beginning, giving me guidance and a will to go on with the story. For that, I truly say "Thank You!" Anyway, now on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Cowboy Bebop! Again, I'M POOR! IN ALASKA!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, you're the new leader huh?" Vicious said, crossing his arms across his chest.  
  
"Yes, my name's Joe," the man said. He extended his hand for Vicious to shake, but Vicious didn't move.  
  
"Joe?" Vicious said. "The last person that I knew with that name was my grandfather."  
  
"Blame my parents, it stuck with me," Joe said, putting his hand in his pocket. "I don't believe in silly nicknames used to intimidate people."  
  
"Oh, my name's silly is it?" Vicious said, tilting his head to the side. Fadia made a little cough in the back of her throat and shook her head.  
  
"Something you want to say Fadia?" Joe asked looking over at Fadia, his good-natured face not changing.  
  
"No sir," Fadia said looking down. "Just something in my throat." It seemed to Vicious as if Joe was glaring and growling at Fadia from the way she was acting, even Trev was quivering slightly. Vicious glanced at each of them, one eyebrow raised, then turned back to Joe.  
  
"Apparently the people standing next to me know something about you that I don't Joe," Vicious said, putting his hands down by his side.  
  
"When people upset me, my mood becomes, how do I put this, erratic," Joe said with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"Short temper huh?" Vicious asked.  
  
"Something like that, or so I've been told," Joe replied.  
  
"Then we should get along just fine," Vicious said with a smirk. "Now then Joe, let's cut to the chase. You called me to this place for a reason, what is it?"  
  
"A man who knows when to get down to business, I admire that. Very well Vicious, do come and sit down," Joe said leading Vicious over to his desk one level up. (A/N: You remember that the room was 2 storied.) Vicious sat down in a chair in front of the desk that Vicious had often guessed that an electric chair looked and felt like. Trev and Fadia stood by the chair, one on the left and the other on the right. They once again stood in the 'at- ease' position, jaws clenched. Joe looked from Trev to Fadia, and then turned his head to Vicious, his face serious. "Ok Vicious, you wanna cut to the chase, then we'll cut to the chase. I summoned you here because I have a job for you."  
  
"I kind of got that message by now," Vicious said, sitting straight up, eye level with Joe, Vicious hated having to look up at people. Joe raised an eyebrow but then immediately put it back down, Vicious couldn't decide whether he'd done it on purpose or if it was some form of twitch.  
  
"Yes, I suspected that you would have. I know that you're a skilled assassin and I can tell by your previous work that you have no trouble with killing in cold blood," Joe said, hitting Vicious with a piercing stare.  
  
"None what so ever," Vicious said quietly, returning the stare.  
  
"Then you're just right for the job," Joe said with a half smile. He pushed his chair away from the desk and dug around in one of the drawers. Seconds later, he slapped a file down in front of Vicious and scooted back up into the desk. "Open it."  
  
Vicious opened the file; inside there was just a bunch of papers. "What is this?" he asked, coming across a birth certificate. The certificate was a copy, it said 'Jasmine Ming' and judging by the date on it, Vicious guessed that she was at least 30.  
  
"Ok, you don't strike me as the kind of person who like to dig through paperwork, so I'll give you the basic sum of it," Joe said, sitting back in his chair. "This woman Jasmine was married to one of our main operatives and was majorly involved in the syndicate five years ago. The husband was a good guy, nothing special but still good and honest. Unfortunately, he was a peacher, for lack of a better word, snitch, tattle-taler, etc."  
  
"I get the point," Vicious said.  
  
"Very well, I'll continue," Joe said. "He became sort of a double agent you could say, for the ISSP, and we couldn't have that."  
  
"So you guys got rid of him," Vicious ended.  
  
"Actually, you did. I'm surprised that you don't remember it Vicious," Joe said, putting his elbows up on the desk.  
  
"Well, five years ago I had other things on my mind. Also there were a ton of people who betrayed us that year," Vicious said, leaning back in his chair, his hands on the arm rests.  
  
"Us or you?" Joe asked, resting his chin on his hands.  
  
"It's not wise to piss me off Joe," Vicious growled. "Don't forget, stuff happens when I get rubbed the wrong way too."  
  
"Hey sorry about that. So anyway, you killed her husband, she continued on with the syndicate, but we were always suspicious. We had people tracking her everywhere she went. It took her five years but she finally betrayed us. And that's why I called you here," Joe said, gazing off into space.  
  
"So in other words this woman ratted us out about something and now you just want me to shoot her?" Vicious said.  
  
"Or stab, I hear that you have full mobility back with that thing," Joe said, pointing to Vicious's arm.  
  
"That suits my tastes more I think," Vicious said. "You don't by any chance have a picture or an address for this girl do you? It'll be kind of hard to kill her if I don't know what she looks like or even where to find her."  
  
"Ever hear of a phone book?" Joe asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Vicious raised an eyebrow at this, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"Do I look like a kidding man to you?" Joe asked.  
  
"Well, I could tell you what I think that you look like, but I get the feeling that before I could get to it, Fadia would have something else stuck in her throat," Vicious said.  
  
"You know, most of the time I would hurt people for that, but I like you, so I'm just gonna do this," Joe said and he snapped his fingers.  
  
"What does that do?" Vicious asked, looking around.  
  
"It does this," Fadia said. She reached into her jacket and pulled out a few pictures.  
  
"No idea why you were asked here huh?" Vicious said, taking the pictures from Fadia.  
  
"You should know that you can't trust anyone in this business," Fadia said.  
  
"Yah, I know first hand," Vicious said taking a look at the pictures. As soon as he looked at the first one he froze. It was that woman! The same woman that had run away from him the day he's gotten out of prison. She didn't look the syndicate type to him, but then again neither did Fadia.  
  
"You know this girl?" Joe asked, seeing the wide-eyed look on Vicious's face.  
  
"We've . . . met before" Vicious said, putting the picture into his jacket pocket. "Now then Joe, if there's nothing else I'll be going."  
  
"Fine, I'm sure you know your way out," Joe said pointing towards the door. "Trev. Fadia. Go with him, I'm assigning you both on this."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was after midnight by the time they stepped out of the building into the cool night air. "Well, I guess that we should be getting home," Fadia said popping her back. "I hate having to go see Joe. That guy never lets anyone sit done, with the exception of you that is."  
  
"Well whatever, I'm tired, come on let's go," Vicious said, walking down the street.  
  
"You coming Trev?" Fadia asked. Trev mumbled something about having a place to stay and rather dying then spending the night in the same room as Vicious. "Very well, see you later!" Fadia said, glancing over head as a comet passed by. "What kind on as omen is that for us I wonder? Hey Vicious, wait up!" (A/N: Comets were seen as holy omens in ancient times. It's amazing what you can learn by flipping channels!)  
  
Ok, how many of you saw that ending coming? Show of hands! . . . . . . . . . . Wow, I must be loosing it! Anyway, see you next chapter!  
  
Vicious: IF SHE DOESN'T KILL ME OFF BY THEN! _ 


	6. Pointless ramblings and a bit of plot!

Hey there peoples! I'm baaaaaaaack! I don't even know why I keep putting up chapters on this thing, maybe just to waste space on 's data base, yah that's it! Be afraid ! Be very afraid! Anyway, I now give you the next chapter in this on-going, yet relatively unknown, saga!

Disclaimer: I don't own COWBOY BEBOP!!!

()()()()()()()()()()()

They finally got to Fadia's apartment about a half hour later only to find a visitor waiting for them by the door. "Hey Trev, what're you doing here?" Fadia asked as she approached the door.

"I need a place to stay, the land lord kicked me out," Trev said, sliding down the wall into a sitting position.

"Humph" Vicious said with a partial smirk on his face. Trev looked up at Vicious with almost sad eyes; sure that Vicious was going to make the most of his hard luck. Nothing more then he deserved though. "I know the feeling; do you think that I wanted to live here?" Vicious said, leaning against the wall by Trev.

Fadia responded by kicking him in the chest, "If you don't like it then you can stay somewhere else!" She went over to the door, opened it, walked through it, and slammed it shut. The click of the lock was made exaggerated.

"Well it seems we find ourselves on similar ground," Trev said. "We're both locked out of the last place we want to be but the last place we have."

"I'll take care of this," Vicious said, flipping over the corner of the door mat looking for the spare key, it wasn't there. He flipped over the entire mat but to no avenge. "Shit."

"Looking for this?" Fadia said, sliding the key in and out from under the door tauntingly.

"Come on Fadia, let us in!" Vicious yelled, pounding on the door. No answer came from the other side. "Damn." Vicious sat down in front of the door glaring at the other side of the hallway.

"Don't worry, this happens all the time with couples," Trev said, giving Vicious a sideways glance with a smile.

"Shut your hole Trev, before I yank out that ponytail of yours!" Vicious said, looking back at him in a similar manner.

Trev put his hands partially up in a kind of surrender, "Whatever man, I know you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vicious said, cracking his knuckles.

"Just that you haven't gotten some from a decent looking girl in a loooong time," Trev replied.

"We're getting off the subject, now," Vicious said, "Let's talk about you, how'd you get thrown out?"

"I didn't pay the rent on time", Trev mumbled, eyes downcast.

"Is that all? That must've been some expensive place", Vicious said, bending one knee and resting his arm on it.

"Actually, it cost less then your old place", Trev said.

"Damn, what have you been doing with your paycheck? Getting whores every night or something", Vicious asked.

"All of my pay went towards my rent. Things have changed in the syndicate Vicious. The high execs get all the pay while the lackeys like me get diddly. I haven't moved up as I would've expected, hell Fadia gets paid more then me and she's just an informant! They used to get next to nothing, and now . . . . . hey, are we actually having a conversation?", Trev said.

"Bit of a one-sided one, but yah I guess we are," Vicious said with a smile, "You know what Trev; I think I have your problem solved!"

"Which one?", Trev asked with a sigh.

"Why you haven't moved up in the syndicate", Vicious answered.

"Really, why", Trev asked, sarcastically intrigued.

"You're still using words like 'diddly'", Vicious replied.

"Very funny, ha ha, it is to laugh", Trev said, crossing his arms .

"Hey, where's your sense of humor", Vicious said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You're the last person who should be talking about having a sense of humor," Trev said, "Being depressed, sure, irony, yah, betrayal, definitely, the quickest way to get rid of a hangover, right up your alley!"

Just then the door opened, causing Vicious to fall on his back. He lay on the ground looking straight up at Fadia, who was smiling while shaking her head.

"Can you two ever have a 'decent' conversation", Fadia asked.

"Not likely", Vicious said, slowly getting up.

"Man, if she was wearing a skirt right now, you'd be in heaven wouldn't cha", Trev said with a sly grin.

Fadia tried to kick him, but he dodged it. Vicious on the other hand took a dive at Trev and tackled him.

"Hey man, get off me! I don't think like that", Trev yelled, trying to shove Vicious off.

Vicious just punched him in the face, and then raised his fist again, as if considering whether or not to hit him again. He got off Trev, kicked him in the leg, and walked over to Fadia.

"So, can I come in now," Vicious asked, looking like he was attempting a pleading face, "Please?"

"Ok, ok, I'll let you in," Fadia said with a grimace on her face, "just promise me something."

"Well, I'm not guaranteeing that I'll keep it, but what", Vicious asked.

"Never, I repeat N-E-V-E-R make that face again", Fadia said.

"Very well", Vicious replied in a drone. With that he walked past Fadia into the apartment.

"Hey Trev, are you coming in or what", Fadia asked, leaning against the door frame.

"You mean that I can actually stay here", Trev asked, lifting his head up but not sitting up.

"Yah, you can stay if you get your butt over here right now", Fadia said, clearly amused.

"Hel-lo! Have a little sympathy for the injured here," Trev whined, "Help me up!"

He lifted his arms up and began waving them like a kid begging for a hug. Fadia rolled her eyes, went over, and picked him up.

"Teenagers", Vicious thought to himself.

()()()()()()()()()()

Fadia helped the limping Trev into her apartment and set him down on the couch. Vicious walked into the living room from the kitchen carrying a beer, and sat down next to Trev.

"Hey, can I have one", Trev asked, eyeing the beer curiously.

"Not on your life until you're twenty-one", Vicious said, popping the top.

"I'm close enough, I'm nineteen", Trev complained.

"Ok Trev, if you're going to live here, you're going to have to follow some rules. #1: Ask before you eat! Everything in this apartment was bought with my money. #2: No women in the apartment. Wait, what am I saying? There's no need for that rule with you two," Fadia said, "And that's it."

"So there's basically only one rule", Trev asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Yah pretty much," Fadia said, getting up, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed."

"Um, Fadia, slight problem, where am I going to sleep", Trev asked.

"You two can just share the couch", Fadia replied, opening the door to her room.

"WHAT", Vicious yelled.

"No WAY," Trev screamed, "Share a bed with a girl, fine, but with a guy is just WRONG!"

"There we go, problem solved", Vicious said.

"What? How", Trev asked.

"You share the bed with Fadia", Vicious replied.

"Ok, that works", Trev said, getting up off the couch.

"Wha . . . . .", Fadia started.

"I'll tell you how it goes", Trev said to Vicious, not noticing Fadia's protest.

"I'll be awaiting your report", Vicious said, lying down on the couch with a small salute.

Trev got up and walked over to Fadia. "I'll be waiting", he said in a soap opera voice, and walked into the room.

"See ya Trev," Vicious said with a small wave over the couch, "You two have fun now."

"Shut up you pervert", Fadia yelled, hitting Vicious over the head.

She stormed into the room and five seconds later, Trev came flying out the door, falling over the couch and landing on Vicious.

"Irresistible charms Trev. Irresistible charms", Vicious said, his voice slightly muffled.

"Oh shut up Vicious", Trev said, rolling off the couch and sitting in the chair.

Having lost his human blanket, Vicious wrapped his jacket tightly around himself and turned away from the young man who was already snoring in the chair.

"Good night boys", Fadia called from inside her room. This was going to be a looong night.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Hidey ho again people! Well., I updated the pointless story but I'm not sure I want to update anymore! I mean, no one is reading this, and now I'm starting to feel like a Mary Sue! I DON'T WANNA BE A MARY SUE! (runs around the room screaming and crying)

Vicious: Wow, you get depressed REALLY easy.....we should be drinking buddies!


End file.
